Season 1
The seventh season of Sofia and Lucy. New characters introduced * Birthday - Lucy's boyfriend whom can read your entire life through your head * Principal Gallagher - The strict principal of Lucy's school whom gives severe punishments * Mr Peters - Lucy's depressed art teacher * Sally Montgomery - A girl who passed away in Lucy's class and was revived again as a ghost * Billy Lewis - A bully whom likes to bully Lucy, but is actually very sensitive Villains * Randy Norton - A sadistic television show host (S7 E1) * Undercover FBI Agent - Undercover FBI Agent whom is out to kill Baby Junior (S7 E2) * Mr Fruity Bar's Kidnappers - Kidnappers whom kidnap Mr Fruity Bar and Lucy (S7 E4) * Georgia Hamilton - An angry witch whom demands control over The Witches' Rights (S7 E6) * Tiffany Lawrence - A high school mean girl stereotype with a big nose whom plans to frame Sofia and kill Lucy (S7 E7) * Gallag Alien - An alien whom plans on stealing six human eyeballs to become the superior of his species (S7 E11) * Samantha Castlebridge - An angry senior citizen whom tries to sue Lucy for damaging her car by being hit by it (S7 E12) * Garvalkians - People from Germany whom celebrate life and freedom but would kill someone for failing to become one of them (S7 E13) Episodes # "Ugly" # "Recess Officers" # "Fetish Party" # "Mr Fruity Bar" # "The Problem With Modern Horror Movies" # "The Witches' Rights" # "The Sassies" # "Life Reader" # "Death by Hot Peppers" # "Child Marriage" # "Halloween...Once Again" # "Time to Get Sued" # "The Exchange Program" Character Appearances Lucy Walker - Ugly/ Recess Officers/Fetish Party/Mr Fruity Bar/ The Problem With Modern Horror Movies/The Witches' Rights/The Sassies/ Life Reader/Death by Hot Peppers/Child Marriage/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued/ The Exchange Program Sofia Walker - Ugly/ Recess Officers/ Mr Fruity Bar/ The Problem With Modern Horror Movies/ The Witches' Rights/ The Sassies/ Death by Hot Peppers/ Child Marriage/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued/ The Exchange Program Lauren Walker -''' Recess Officers/ Death by Hot Peppers/ Child Marriage/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued/ The Exchange Program''' Baby Junior Walker - Recess Officers/ Child Marriage/ The Exchange Program Dragon Breath - Ugly/ Recess Officers/ The Problem With Modern Horror Movies/ Life Reader/ Death by Hot Peppers/ Child Marriage/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued Pumkin Girl - Recess Officers/ Fetish Party/ The Problem With Modern Horror Movies/ Life Reader/ Death by Hot Peppers/ Child Marriage/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued Garge Phillips - Ugly/ Fetish Party/ The Sassies/ Halloween...Once Again/ Time to Get Sued/ The Exchange Program Sarah - ' Ugly/ Time to Get Sued/ The Exchange Program' Mrs Get Out Of Here - The Witches' Rights/ Death by Hot Peppers Billy Lewis - The Witches' Rights/ Time to Get Sued Principal Gallagher - The Witches' Rights Martha - Ugly/ The Witches' Rights Birthday - Life Reader/ Child Marriage/ Time to Get Sued Category:Episode info Category:Season info